I'm Not An Angel
by Rebecca M Mesecher
Summary: Jade has been away for years, what will Tori think when she just shows back up, unannounced? I don't know if I'm going to leave this as a one-shot or make it multi-chapter. Rated T for now, just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not An Angel**

**-Rebecca M Mesecher**

**A/N: I was asked to make #3, from my iPod challenge: Jori, into something more then what it was. Seeing as I have no internet as I type this, I have no distractions. I am out at my Aunt Lynn's house, in the middle of nowhere and it's really pretty and relaxing, so I decided to work on this. The title of this story is comes from Halestorm. All of the stories I have on here, other than my Lzzy Hale/Amy Lee story, have titles form songs, Halestorm, Flyleaf, and Evanescence. There is a reason for that. Anyways, off to the story! This story will be in Jade's P.O.V. unless posted otherwise. **

**I'm Not An Angel **

It's been years, I didn't expect much, but I still hoped that no one forgot me. I'm sure most of my friends have all left or have made something of themselves.

My one regret about leaving is that I left Tori Vega behind. She had no reason to be waiting for me to return home, she had no reason to still love me, but I hoped.

I needed to see her, that's why the first place I found myself was in the driveway of the Vega house. No cars filled the driveway, but, I parked and got out of my car anyways. I walked up to the door, I was so nervous, I knocked and to my surprise the door was slowly opening.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, WEST?!" Trina yelled, the anger and hatred she felt for me showing on her face. "I'm not letting you around my sister!" She stepped closer, getting in my face.

"Jade." I looked over Trina's shoulder to see Tori standing there with a baby girl on her hip. She still looked amazing, but I wasn't expecting to see a baby. "Let her in, Trina...please." The 'please' came out as nothing more then a whisper, I could hear the sadness in her voice. I walked past the oldest Vega sister, and walked up to Tori. "What are you doing here, Jade? I thought you never wanted to see me again." Her eyes were so sad. The look of sorrow and regret cut my heart deep.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could manage to get out, I could no longer look into her eyes, the floor became my main focus point.

"Trina, will you take Emma so I can talk with Jade?" Trina rolled her eyes, but did as she was asked. Once she was up the stairs Tori looked back at me. "Before you ask, yes, that is my daughter, and the father is Beck, and no, we are not together. He was just the sperm donor." She must have known that I was wanting to ask. The kid looked more like Beck then Tori, but I have to admit, they made a very cute baby.

"Tori, I don't care." I finally looked up into her eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I did to us." A tear ran down my check, she was the only one that has ever seen me cry, I liked it that way. "I love you, Tori, please know that. Please give us another shot, please take me back."

She just stood there, looking at me, saying nothing. I searched her eyes for anything that would tell me tell me what she was feeling, but the only thing that was there was sadness.

"I can't just be with you, Jade. I have to think about what's best for my daughter, not what I want." She closed the space between us, anger, that's what I saw. She slapped me, powerfully enough that my head snapped to the side when her hand came into contact with my skin. As soon as I turned back to her, her lips came crashing down on mine, it was hunger, needed. I caressed her cheek with one hand and wrapped my free arm around her waist. I missed this, I missed her. I needed her, I've known that from day one.

She pulled away, ending the kiss to early in my opinion. "Jade," She whispered. "Why did you come back? Everything was starting to me fine, I was starting to move on. Why would you do this to me?" She backed away from me, looking into my eyes. "You leave, I can't be with you. I'm sorry." She turned away.

I walked up behind her and put my on her shoulder. "Tori." I said softly, lovingly. She didn't look back, but she put her hand on mine. "What can I do to show you that I'm not going to leave again?" She slowly turned back to me. "Please, Tori." I whispered.

"Tori, you are not falling for her shit, are you?" Trina said for the top of the stairs, she didn't have Emma with her. "You know she's lying to you, right? She's going to get out of you what she wants then she's going to leave again." She walked down to where we were, coming face to face with me. "And you know who will have to pick up the broken pieces, West, do you?" She step forward, coming right up to my face. "I will be the one to pick Tori up after you hurt her again. I will NOT let you break her again, West. Not again."

"Trina, that's enough." Tori put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Jade you should go, I'll walk you out." She walked past the oldest Vega sister and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the door. "I'll be back in a minute, Trina." We walked out the door, and made our was to the car. "I don't want you to come back, Jade. I don't want to see you again."

She started to walk away and I grabbed her wrist, "Tori," I whispered, she turned around, but wouldn't come closer to me than an arms length. "I wont give up, I hope you know that." I let go of her and opened my car door. "I have never stopped loving you." I got in, closed the door, and sat there looking at the love of my life while she looked at me.

She walked over to the car window, I rolled it down and she leaned in. "I love you, Jade." She whispered, slowly leaning closer to me, placing her lips on mine. This kiss was different then the one that we shared in the house, it was more soft and loving, more passionate. "If you want me, us, prove Trina wrong, prove me wrong. Don't leave, that's what you have to do, stay."

_**A/N 2: Well, there you have it, if you don't like it, I don't care! I like it! I don't know if this is going to be a one shot or not…let me know. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Not An Angel

A/N: I wrote this during brake and lunch at work…that's right! I got a job, bitches! And, yes, I know this is one really short chapter.

Chapter 2

_**Flashback**_

I was sitting in the apartment that was shared by Tori and myself. I was alone, I've been alone in this god forsaken apartment for an hour now. We had a fight, she wants to settle down, maybe start a family, I don't. I want to start my career as an actress.

It's always the same, we yell, call each other selfish, and then we don't talk for a day or two. We do this once, maybe twice, every month, in the end it's worth it. The make up sex is amazing. But, this time feels different. I know it's different.

_**One hour earlier**_

"Jade, if you want to be a damn actress then why don't you fucking leave?" Tori yelled. We were in the bedroom when it started. We had been watching a TV program that I was going to audition to be on, but I didn't get the chance. I may have said something about how that could've been me. "Maybe then I could find someone that wants a family with me!"

"So we're back to this? I can't even say something without you freaking yelling at me? I don't see why you can't just wait to have your fucking family so I can at least try to act." I said, calmly as possible. I didn't want to yell, I hate it when we yell.

"You're a selfish bitch, Jade West!" Tori screamed, throwing her hands in the air. She walked to the closet, pulled out some clothes out. "I'm going to stay with my parents." She said while putting on her pants. "Maybe this time, you will really leave, go and try too live your dream. Or, you might think about letting me have mine." She walked out of the bedroom.

"Yeah run to mommy and daddy instead of dealing with us." I yelled after her, the front door slammed as I finished.

_**Present time in the flashback**_

She wants me to live my dream without her or give it up for her, no in between. She has never asked me to think about that before.

If I stay, I will always blame her for missing out on acting, but, if I leave I will never know if I would be happy with just her and a family. Here in lies the problem.

I made my way back to the room we shared , grabbed a duffle bag, and filled it with my stuff. I had to try, this is my dream, right? I grabbed the picture of Tori and I that sat on the dresser. I smiled, for the first time since the fight.

The picture is of us, right after we graduated Hollywood Arts, we had just came out about our relationship a few days before. In this photo we were kissing, lovingly holding each other, both of us smiling into the kiss. Back before the fighting started, back when we thought nothing would bring us apart, back when we were happy. I put the picture with my stuff and walked out the door.

I hopped into my car and just drove. I was on my way to New York.


	3. Note

Hey y'all, well, I got me a job so I'm stressed for time now days and my laptop chapped out on me a few days ago. Anyways, I am back to hand writing all my stories. So, yeah, I thought I should let peoples know. OH! And I coming up on 9 months sober, so I hope to have new chapters up for all my stories, and the first chapter of a new story I'm working on, for my 9 months!


End file.
